One Night Stand
by shark-princess
Summary: Weiss finds herself having her first one night stand with someone she never thought would ask her.


**Author's Note: I get bored some weekends... **

**Special thanks goes to the Health website for teaching me 12 Secrets to Orgasms while inspiring me with some super informative yet super hetero pictures. **

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>One night stands were weird.<p>

Weiss squirmed anxiously in the car seat, the sweaty, sticky feeling that was all across her body causing her clothes to cling to her skin. Her thick white hair, usually coiffed and combed to supreme, ultra perfection, was in a rat's nest, tangled and frazzled, and hung around her red face. It worried her even more that sitting in shotgun might catch the eyes of some familiar, fellow classmates who happened to be walking around in the city. Sure, it was past midnight, maybe approaching 1AM, but you never know.

The whole incident had started on a Wednesday afternoon with a simple request, left as a short text message typed on an iPhone clad in a black and white printed case. It had been passed down to her desk with a written note taped to the back, giving away its PIN. After discovering its owner, who was sitting a few seats to her left and glancing at her expectantly, Weiss was surprised; she had vaguely forgotten that Blake Belladonna was in her 6th period English class, but she definitely hadn't forgotten her reputation.

Admittedly, Weiss had remembered having an interest in Ms. Belladonna a year back, as a freshman; the sight of her had been tatooed permanently into her mind. The first time she had ever seen her, the black-haired bombshell had strut down the hallways, an imaginary fan seemingly blowing away her locks, and it had looked exactly as if she was strolling down a catwalk. While she wasn't normally surprised by things, Weiss' jaw had fallen to the floor; and that was before she had even discovered she was into girls. Sometimes, she even wondered if Blake was the reason why she was into girls in the first place.

Weiss had been so blown away by Blake that for some reason, her normally formidable social skills had dropped to that of a shy two year old child, and talking to the girl became almost impossible. It was finally near the end of the first semester that she decided this goal of hers was out of reach, and so, she stopped being interested and found other attractive girls to be distracted by instead.

But while she had been busy crushing on other people, like the buxom blond Yang or the slender redheaded Pyrrha, Weiss was somehow unable to forget about Blake; and it was probably because of the gossip that went and came around with her. At least once a day, Weiss' friends had something new and fascinating to talk about when it came to this perplexing young woman.

According to all of the buzz, Blake was as she seemed; a mysterious, captivating, and beautiful teenage girl. She got As in all of her classes, even if she never engaged in any sort of class discussion whatsoever. She was athletic, with an amazing physical prowess, but she hardly ever acknowledged anyone on her team. She covered her face and neck with thick foundation and concealer to hide her dark circles and large hickeys. She wore either thongs or see-through panties over her butt underneath her school skirts or her leggings, and bras that never seemed to ever be hidden, whether it be the straps or the bands showing through her shirts. She had a tramp stamp on her lower back of a vibrant red rose. She slept around frequently, with her fingers constantly stuck down some guy's pants, her lipstick staining their cheeks with kisses. She would smoke pot in the girls bathroom and sell it to the nerds who wanted to be cool and the alt kids because they smoked it too. She had helped almost 50% of the boys in their grade lose their virginity, with her doing the fucking too. She always turned down relationships, but she never turned down a good time. She was the Princess of Promiscuity, the Sexiest of Sluts, the Empress of Ecstasy, and the, now appropriately-titled, Queen of One-Night Stands.

In conclusion, Blake was a perfect, stoned, anti-social skank, not to be dealt with or interacted with.

However, when Weiss had also heard that Blake was always screwing around with girls, she thought, being the innocent little prick she was, that everyone meant, you know - just messing around with them, jokes, teasing, hip-bumps, etc. But she didn't know that she actually screwed with them.

The next day after school, Weiss found herself a few blocks down from the school campus, down a private road, through a blooming garden, into a front door, and up a few flights of stairs, sitting on Blake Belladonna's bed.

The most embarrassing fact of all was that when Weiss had read the text message, she had never been more excited in her life. It was almost as if all of her sappy, romantic, and unrequited feelings for Blake that had been locked up deep inside her for the past year, were now back and in action. Since the day before, the only thought in her mind was Blake. She had kept up her calm composure on her way home and through dinner, but just as she closed the door behind her in her bedroom, she had forgotten to do her homework, forgotten to study for her tests, forgotten to work on her school projects; all she had done was roll around on her bed, hugging a pillow, and giggling like a sixth grader.

Aaaand now, there she was, about to do the do with a former crush who had made her dreams come true; by confirming that the rumors about her screwing with girls were real.

It had started off at first a bit awkward; Blake locked the door behind her and paused to look in a mirror, removing the big ribbon that kept her hair separated from her bangs. She turned around and smiled, seeing Weiss fidgeting anxiously on the big bed. Her curled lips looked like they could make 8-year old boys grow pubic hair in seconds. "Is this your first time?" she asked, the first words ever spoken to Weiss since they had first seen each other. She put her hands on the wooden end of the bed, leaning over it, her hips swung sweetly to the side, her voice deep and gentle.

Weiss swallowed, trying to keep the moisture in her throat. "W-Well, maybe," she responded, looking away.

Blake laughed softly. "Please, don't worry about it; I was nervous about my first time too. It's only natural." She walked over and hopped up on to the bed, sitting beside Weiss. She turned her head, her amber eyes gazing into Weiss'. "You'll be fine."

Weiss nodded. Her heart was beating so hard she was sure that Blake could hear it.

Everything started getting a bit fuzzy after a while; Blake closed the curtains so all the natural light was out. She lit spicy-scented candles that were positioned carefully all throughout the room, turning the room dim. She went to the tray on her desk, and pulled out a box full of assorted chocolates and a jar of short stumps of licorice; she arranged them neatly on a white ceramic plate. She pulled out a big bottle of champagne out of her closet, and poured a small amount in two little glasses.

Before they got undressed, Blake offered Weiss some lingerie to try on; when she showed her the large dresser in the corner of the room, Weiss wasn't sure whether to be shocked or jealous. Out of the rows of teddies and thongs, Blake suggested a pretty babydoll, with sheer gray cups covered in rhinestones, with the black ruffles cascading from the bottom of them, holding up a matching G-string to go with it. Weiss' indecisive attitude took a turn and she ended up picking a pair of tight white boy shorts with black crochet trim and lacing up the crotch, and a bright cold blue bra decorated with black lace. The bra was even small, and full-figure, so it wouldn't emphasize Weiss' flat chest by trying to push it up too much.

Meanwhile, Blake had gone all-out: her topless body was dressed in a one-piece, her breasts held in a strip of fabric covered in a black and white heart print with red detail. Underneath the bust was a dress-like curtain of black silk fabric that ended right at the very tops of her thighs, with a high slit at the ribcage, laced and decorated with heart-shaped gold buckles. The back was essentially backless, with X-shaped straps crossing over her shoulder blades and spine. Her panties were white, but Weiss realized soon enough that it was a thong when her skirt lifted up as she bent down to pick up a fallen hair-tie to pull her hair back.

After two *tinks* of glass against glass, a sip of wine, and some nibbling of sweets, everything sort of melted. Weiss' memory felt a bit blurred during the experience; maybe it was because it was hard for her to describe the feeling of having sex. She remembered that Blake had gotten on top of her, on all fours, their eyes locked. "I'm gonna go slow, okay?" Weiss had nodded, gulping, just before Blake had pressed her lips to hers. While it would have seemed basic to someone like Blake, this was also Weiss' first kiss, so everything just felt suddenly so special. When she slipped her tongue into Weiss' mouth, she was almost tempted to hungrily eat Blake's face, but she withdrew, as she could have screwed that up real bad considering how amateur she was at this.

It got even more blurred when the real deal was going to start. Blake seemed to signify with her eyes when they were going to finally do it, because Weiss' hands started getting unnaturally sweaty. Her mouth went completely dry when Blake pulled the lingerie off and over her head.

The rest of the night became unfocused and hazy, but Weiss could remember everything about how she had been feeling. She had always been taught since a young age that losing your virginity was like losing your innocence, your chastity, your purity; and she had believed it for the longest time. But somehow, those morals that had been implanted into her brain for over a decade somehow must have been thrown out the window when Blake asked her over to her house. While a small part of her felt like she was being stupid and insolent, allowing herself to lose her supposed maidenhood in her sophomore year of high school, another part of her was probably enjoying herself more than she ever had before. Not in the same way as going to parties or hanging out with friends, but in a different way; a more, 'pleasurable' way.

Once they had finished, Weiss couldn't help but feel a sticky feeling in between her legs. At first she had thought it was just sweat, but when she looked down, it had a strange color; a creamy white color. She almost had a heart attack.

Blake just laughed. "That's not what you think it is, it's normal, don't worry about it," she said between pants.

Weiss blushed bright red, a bit humiliated. She crawled out of the bed, letting Blake do the honors of changing the sheets, hastily grabbing the lingerie she had worn that had eventually been removed. Blake threw the blankets off on to the floor and tossed the sheets into a nearby laundry basket, revealing another set of brand-new sheets underneath. "I'm prepared for these kinds of things," she explained.

Weiss nodded awkwardly in return. The two sat back up on the bed, next to each other again.

Blake grinned, clearly amused. "That was fun," she said, undoing her messy ponytail and letting her thick hair fall around her shoulders. "You did a pretty good job for your first time. Did you enjoy it?"

It was a stupid smile, but still a smile. Weiss would've thought that she looked so foolish, but she didn't care now. "I-It was... amazing."

Blake raised an eyebrow. "I've never met anyone who liked it that much." Weiss giggled.

A loud buzz interrupted the quiet silence between them, and while they were both surprised, Weiss realized with horror that it was the alarm from her phone. She leapt off the bed and dove towards her school bag, which lay listlessly on the floor by the door. The bag seemed so dormant, as if it hadn't been opened in weeks. Weiss searched through her binders and papers until her hand grasped around the device. Once she had it in her hands, her heart nearly stopped.

It was her curfew alarm; it was 12:00PM.

"O-Oh my god," Weiss stammered. Blake stepped off the bed, standing over her. "Is something up?" she asked.

"I-I-I need to get home," she stuttered. "Really bad. M-My curfew just went off."

Suddenly she felt a pile of fabric tossed on her back, and she realized that Blake had tossed her clothes over her. "Come on, get dressed," she told her. "I'll drive you home."

For two to five minutes, Weiss and Blake spent time putting back on their clothes. Weiss put on a random pair of underwear on the floor and her bra, throwing on her school uniform as quickly as she could; first the shirt, missing a few buttons, then the skirt, pulling it to high, and then the blazer, forgetting to fasten it. Blake put the one-piece lingerie back on and put a black dress over it, her school uniform abandoned on the chair at the desk.

With school bag in arm, Blake took Weiss' hand and led her out the room and into the dark hallway, slowly leading her down the stairs and to the front door, trying their best to be quiet so they wouldn't disturb Blake's parents. Weiss didn't even bother putting on her shoes; she held them both in her fingers.

And by the time they were in the car, up to this very moment, Weiss was practically hyperventilating.

"Your parents aren't going to murder you, are they?" Blake asked quietly. She had one hand on the wheel, one hand holding Weiss', as she hadn't let go since leaving her bedroom. "Just say you spent so much time studying with me that you forgot about the time."

Weiss sighed, trying to keep herself together as much as possible. "I-I don't know."

While the drive to the Schnee residence was mostly silent, Weiss directed Blake through the streets to her home with her phone acting as a sort of GPS. She kept tapping her foot on the floor of the car, shaking her leg anxiously. Blake moved her hand to Weiss' knee. "Stop panicking," she murmured. As they approached the large gate, Weiss gripped Blake's hand even harder. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god," she muttered under her breath. But once they noticed that the lights were off, Weiss exhaled out loud, somewhat relieved.

Just before she was about to hop out of the car, Weiss turned to Blake. "Um, thank you... for all of this." She scratched her ear. "N-Not just the ride home either..."

Then she went for it; grabbing Blake by the chin, planting a forceful kiss on her mouth. Even Blake seemed shocked by this, even gasping for a short moment before it happened. Before they could deepen it, Weiss pulled back, grabbed her bag, and ran out of the car, slamming it behind her and not turning back.

* * *

><p>Pencil scratching slowly against paper, Weiss hummed quietly, waiting patiently for the clock to strike for class to end. It was the next day, English class, and she could already feel the sleepiness dragging down at her eyelids even more; it was even the afternoon, not to mention that morning had been a complete hellhole.<p>

But her day brightened when the bell rang; and once she had stood up, filing in after the others to the door and out into the hallway, she felt something; a slip of something thin and wispy, stuck right into the waistband of her skirt. She felt tempted to say something out loud, but the hand was gone in seconds. She patted her hand around her waist, before finding it; a small piece of paper, with someone's phone number written and a little note right below it.

_You left your underwear at my house. Come pick it up this weekend?_

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo, yeah, that was it...? I'm happy those first few paragraphs went pretty well XD Please feel free to leave a review, if you feel so inclined, but it helps me out a lot, and thanks for reading!<strong>


End file.
